


Our Sun

by yg_moon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protectiveness, Rumors, Sibling Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yg_moon/pseuds/yg_moon
Summary: Kenma: Shouyou?Kenma: I suppose you're asleep, call me when you're awake, pleaseOr:In where Shouyou won't admit he's hurt and needs help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Fukurodani Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 63
Kudos: 474





	1. Concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind the tags will change later on, also, this will as well be texting but will have written chapters. Also do deeply apologize for any grammar or spelling error, I sleep a lot but I'm still tired.

**Third-Years (*3*)**

Suga: does anyone have the copy of the cookie recipe from our class

Asahi: Which one? We received four different recipes.

Suga: the sugar cookie one.

Asahi: _sent a photo_

Daichi: what's with the sudden desire to make cookies?

Suga: Hinata-kun looked exhausted and unhappy today  
Suga: so i thought why not cheer him up by creating his favorite cookies

Asahi: But you have to remember he rides his bike every day over the mountains just to get here.

Daichi: perhaps we could provide him a ride to school?

Suga: well it doesn't dismiss he's been not himself  
Suga: also he still pretends like he's alright even though he has been looking paler too

Daichi: we shouldn't jump to the conclusion that's something is wrong  
Daichi: he could have been just having a bad week.  
Daichi: we'll keep a close eye on him.

Suga: the cookies can help brighten up his day  
Suga: so, im making the cookies.  
Suga: ill even make some extra for his sister i hope she likes it.

Kiyoko: It seems that you forgot we have morning practice, it's 1 am. 

Kiyoko: Besides even if you asked him, be prepared to be denied.

Suga: wydm by denied.... None of us have asked yet and he's probably asleep...?  
  
Kiyoko: Hinata-kun earlier today was asked if he wanted a ride home by Kageyama since they usually walk home together.

Suga: oh, right  
Suga: well it's late, so, good night.

Asahi: Night

Daichi: good night. 

Kiyoko: Rest well.

________________________  
  
**Kenma (1 hour prior)**

Kenma: Kuroo won't quit reciting oya oya oya w/ Bokuto  
Kenma: Please stop them.  
Kenma:Why couldn't they have hanged out at Kuroo’s and not crash here.

Shouyou: eh??

Kenma: I might kill them if they don't shut their mouths.

Shouyou: if it bothers you that much, wanna call then?

Kenma:...   
Kenma: okay.

Shouyou: :D

_**Present time** _

Kenma: Shou? Is everything okay?   
Kenma: You unexpectedly ended the call..  
Kenma: You even sounded like you were going to cry...  
Kenma: Shouyou?   
Kenma: I suppose you're asleep, call me when you're awake, please

_Sent Today_

________________________

A loud thud could be heard inside Shouyou’s room, it rattled the now empty medication bottle on his desk. Barely able to maintain his eyes open when he heard the door being slammed open, and cry out for his name. It was his mother, who wept as she motion over and made sure he had a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a faint pulse and contacts for an ambulance.

”Nii-chan, Mama? Why are you crying?” Natsu appears beside their mother as she rubbed her eyes, who couldn't just crouched down and hugged her. 

"Is Nii-chan-"

”It’ll be okay Natsu... Don't worry..” She mutters quietly.

Shouyou eyes gradually dullen as he lost consciousness as he continually thought _Don’t waste your tears, I'm sorry, but can't do this anymore. I'm so tired._  
  
They watched as the paramedics rolled him inside the ambulance, before entering their own car and following behind once they (their mother) calmed down alongside getting some stuff that was in the trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update daily, blaming that on homework. I also lack motivation when in any type of slump so... I'll try my best.


	2. Tsukki Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata isn't here for practice and nobody knew where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I should have done parts or just in one....  
> Italics - thoughts  
> Bold- memory

When Sugawara arrived to only see Kageyama to be the only one inside practicing his serves, it was a bit worrying. 

”Hey Kageyama-kun is Hinata here?” He asked with pure hopes he was here.

”No, he wouldn't even answer my messages that stupid boke.” Kageyama replies with a scowl.

”Kageyama, don't call Hinata a boke!” Sugawara scolds him.

”Sorry, Sugawara-san.” Kageyama pouts and Sugawara couldn't help but pat his head, which was a bit of struggle due to his height, and Kageyama happily just lean lower to obtain the sign of affection.

 _He could have just overslept, nothing to worry about... right?_ He held the cookie bags slightly tighter, slowly he motioned over to the changing room, he had hope to see the orange hair. The moment he opened the door, he saw no one. He couldn't help feel an uneasy feeling occur in his stomach. 

The moment Tsukishima had entered the gym alongside with Yamaguchi, he notices there was no Hinata. He couldn't help but bite the side of his check out of pure habit as anxiety slowly bubbled up in him. Just as Yamaguchi open to speak, Takeda walks over to Tsukishima saying ”Tsukishima you'll be leaving, your mom called and said she'll be picking you up.” Tsukishima nods, picking up his things and follows Takada out of the gym, all he could think about was _It has to do with Shouyou doesn't it? Please be okay Shouyou_. 

Nobody, well besides Yamaguchi, Izumi, and Koji knew their past, and Tsukishima couldn't understand why he had agreed to say they didn't know each other unless it was with their close friends or merely them. Practically 2 years of that torturous place, it makes him nauseous to his stomach recalling all those dreadful things. Hinata was there before him, he was the one who made sure he wasn't used at which cost Hinata for saving him was the misery of the daunting past. Every time Hinata was alone and he _thought_ nobody noticed him, his smile drops and is filled with an empty expression, his eyes dull and would set on the mask once more when attention was on him. No matter how many times he practically begged Hinata saying that it's okay to be unhappy and share, he wouldn't. It torn him on how Hinata would bottle everything up to the very point he'll just break down and do something he wouldn't do, such as now. 

”-i? Kei? Did you hear what I said?” Tsukishima’s mom asked worry could be seen on her face.

 _Ah crap I accidentally spaced out._ Tsukishima scolded himself internally and noticed that they were in the car, though it was still parked in the 

”Sorry Mom could you repeat that, please?” Tsukishima asks with a soft look.

”Hinata-san has just told us about the situation... I believe you won't mind skipping school just for a day, will you?” Tsukishima’s mom questions, already knowing the answer.

”Of course, especially since it's for Shou. Ah, Mom could we stop by the house for a moment? I have to give Shou something.” 

”Of course.” Tsukishima’s mom smiled before driving to their house. 

* * *

Kenma and Kuroo were in the gym for the usual Wednesday morning practice, Kenma was settling on the side while watching the others practice, don't get him wrong he practiced... Just for 30 minutes. Though at the moment all he could wonder was, _Shou hasn't messaged me back yet... Did his phone die?_

”Hey Kuro..” Kenma mutters as he stares at his phone, waiting for a message. 

Kuro hums in response. ”Would it be weird if someone who usually messages you but doesn't reply back for a couple of hours?” Kenma asked, eyes not leaving his phone.

”Is it about Chibi-chan?” Kuroo inquiries as he glances to Kenma.

”What-” _Yes_ _, but I suppose you would already know anyway._

”It totally is.” Kuroo smirks and Kenma is already dreading asking and should have just messaged Akaashi instead.

”Anyways, that Shorty simply forgot to charge his phone or something. You better not purchase a ticket to Miyagi merely out of because he didn't return your messages.” Kuroo says.

”Fine, but if he hasn't responded by Friday morning, you can suspect me to be a Shouyou’s.” Kenma replies before pocketing his phone. 

”I’ll go with you.” Kuroo mumbles, Kenma scowls but nods. 

”Oh God, Lev stop flailing your arms and stop pouting or you'll run laps!” Kuroo yells before he reverts his eyes back to Kenma, ”Did you remember when Chibi-chan basically apprehended Lev cause he scared him? Who would have imagined seeing someone almost twice his size basically thrown on the floor, who would have thought? That guy is sure filled with surprises.” 

”Yeah, he shoved me out of the way before doing it... Maybe you guys didn't notice but he looked terrified.” Kenma says, wincing as he recalled that day during training camp. Hinata didn't shove him too hard of course just enough to get Lev on the ground.

**”Kenma did you begin playing Hero Cantare without me?” Hinata pouts, as they were walking to one side of the gym.**

**”You know it's because I can't hold my excitement for new games,” Kenma lets out, ”besides, I can help you if you get stuck. They don't really clarify too much.”**

**”But still! I wanted to play it together,” Hinata whines before he pulls out his phone, ”also it just came out like 3 hours ago how did you even receive one of the best DPS in that game and healer! HOW ARE YOU SO LUCKY?”**

**”Just rerolled for a while.” Kenma mumbles, to be exact it took him 2 hours to get them alongside a nice DPS due to the story rewards.**  
**  
”I don't think I’ll ask how long a while meant...” Hinata says before drawing out his phone, ”Kenma do you know how to awaken the passive thi-”**

**Hinata immediate stop shortly made Kenma almost ask but was gently shoved out of the way just enough to not be knocked down, Hinata’s phone drops on the floor beside him. Hinata had clasped the hand on his shoulder before pulling it down, and angling his legs just enough to break that person’s balance, and toss the person over his hip. This action had again quite the attention due to the abrupt noise. Everyone was too far to have noticed it, but Kenma could see the slight terror in his eyes.**

**The moment Hinata recognized the person he just did a throw hip toss to was Lev, his face washed with immediate regret, he shouts out, ”OH MY GOD LEV! I’M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.”**

_I hope you're okay, Shou._   
  
Kenma slowly pulls himself up and walks over to his fellow friends.

* * *

Tsukishima sighs as he faces Hinata’s hospital door, his hand holding onto a bag, he decided to knock and then enter, once inside he closed the doors. ”Sho-chan?” He calls out. 

”Ah, Kei-chan!” Hinata says in shock before grinning happily. Tsukishima moves over to the side of his hospital bed.

”When Mom told me what happened... You scared me Sho...” Tsukishima quietly speaks, his eyes glistened. 

”Kei...” Hinata mutters with a soft smile on his face.

”You baka... I hate how you still comfort me, even when you're the one who needs it.” Tsukishima says, muttering the last portion before dropping the bag and hugging him.

”Please Shouyou... Tell me what's wrong, you don't have to be strong for the both of us anymore.” Tsukishima says as tears dripped down his face.

”I'm sorry for making you sad Kei-chan.” Hinata whispers as he caresses Tsukishima’s head. ”I'll try to be more open on how I'll feel..” 

They stayed like this for a while before Tsukishima wipes his eyes, as well as clean and reposition his glasses, he grabs the bag on the floor and hands it over to Hinata. ”I remembered you were eyeing this so, here.” Was all he had said. Hinata peeked inside before realizing it was the fabric he wanted to buy but couldn't due to having forgotten to bring his wallet. 

”Kei-chan thank you so much! Now I can finally sew the blouse for Dashi birthday gift.” Hinata says grinning.

”But his birthday is in a couple of months-”

”Doesn't mean I can't make it with all my love and care!” Hinata tells.

”I suppose you're right.” Tsukishima whispers, ”Everyone was worried when you didn't come.”

”Mom forgot to bring my phone... And she has some event to be at until 3 pm and bring Natsu here before having to fix her design.” Hinata mutters.

”I could get it for you?” Tsukishima asks.

”No, I'll just ask mom tomorrow and remind her to talk about my absence from school.” Hinata tells, ”Anyway do you possibly have my sewing kit?”

”Sadly I don't.” Tsukishima says as he glancing over to Hinata who pouts.

”Guess I’ll have to wait for both things.” Hinata whined.

Tsukishima and Hinata talked until it was time for Tsukishima to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable in a sense, had to rewrite it three times but it's okay. Got inspired while listening to Bocca Della verità and Autophagy by Hiiragi Kirai, love the way they tuned v flower.


	3. Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s unanswered messages cause some panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 100+ kudos! Ngl I didn't think people would enjoy this.

**Kenma (Wednesday)**

Kenma: Shou

Kenma: Did you lose your phone

Kenma: You're likely to be on your way to school by now.

Kenma: Please msg me or better yet facetime when you see this

_Sent at 05:40_

* * *

**Bakayama (Wednesday)**

Bakayama: BOKE!!! WHERE R U??

Bakayama: i hope u know i won.

Bakayama: its been 20 min where u at?

Bakayama: Suga-san wanted to give u cookies.

Bakayama: practice ended boke

Bakayama: i guess u overslept or sick

_Sent at 17:03 (5:03)_

* * *

**Suga Senpai (Wednesday)**

Suga Senpai: Hinata-kun?

Suga Senpai: ...

Suga Senpai: I was going to give you some cookies today

Suga Senpai: But you weren't here

Suga Senpai: of course you'd know that... 

Suga Senpai: Just wanted to say, hope you're doing well.

Suga Senpai: Come back soon.

Suga Senpai: Bye Hinata-kun

_Sent at 19:20 (7:20)_

* * *

**Dashie (Thursday)**

Dashie: I know you probably don't have your phone yet...

Dashie: But, please remember that Tsukki and I love you a lot. 

Dashie: You can always talk to us and we’ll gladly listen.

Dashie: We don't need to keep doing that promise anymore either.

Dashie: Those rumors won't come back

Dashie: If they did, I promise the others will help stop it and protect you, so, you don't have to feel so burdened on trying to keep it away.

Dashie: Of course... I hope you know you don't have to hide the truth away.

Dashie: Love you and see you later <3

_Sent at 06:32_

* * *

**Kenma (Thursday)** ****

Kenma: ...

Kenma: Did I do smtg wrong?

Kenma: Shouyou.

Kenma: Kuroo says that your captain received news that you were in Tokyo until tonight...

Kenma: Why didn't you tell me?

Kenma: Just, please, please call me. 

Kenma: I'm...

Kenma: Just call me.

_Sent at 14:54 (2:54)_

* * *

**Rooster Headass (Thursday)**

Rooster Headass: chibi-chan is everything okay?  
  
Rooster Headass: me and kenma are worried, bokuto too if he knew.

Rooster Headass: but we couldnt tell him cause he would probably book to your place even if he didnt know your address.

Rooster Headass: just be alright.

_Sent at 23:02 (11:02)_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is a filler, I've been busy.  
> School drains my every will to stay awake.


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hinata gets some unexpected visitors while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for posting a short chapter, take this longer chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes... I wrote this quite late in the night..

”Kuroo run fucking faster! We’re going to be late for the damn train.” Kenma shouts into his phone, earning some stares by some passers, he would have minded but currently was absolutely not the time. Kenma scowls before ending the call abruptly, as he catches a glimpse of Kuroo jogging towards him with a look of ’I'm sorry I screwed up, please don't kill me.’

Kuroo apologizes, explaining that he had neglected to inform his parents even though he had the morning as it was already noon and well two or so days. Kenma just drags his stupid best friend inside the train and waited for the conductor to punch their tickets before walking to a corner of the train and plopped down on a seat. Kuroo sat beside him, pulling out his phone in hopes of getting a message from Hinata to know he was alright, sadly still no reply. He glimpses over to the shorter who had been practically was glaring at his phone in desires to see a message, his knuckles practically white from how tight his grip was on his phone.

Kuroo sighs, before pocketing his phone it was only now 2:50 pm.

_This is gonna be a damn long train ride, but it'll be worth knowing if he’s alright._

* * *

While the pair are still on the train nearing Miyagi, Hinata quietly hummed a random melody as he sat still in the hospital bed and gown, he had still been under close observation until the next day. In his hands was a sketchbook and a lead pencil, there were simple doodles of a male torso and an outline of a sweatshirt. He peers over to notice that it was approaching the end of practice and shortly will come Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to see him, he couldn't help feel glee bloom inside him. He pouts however remembering he didn't possess either his sewing kit or phone, placing the sketchbook onto the bedside table and gradually left the bed. He pulls his arms upwards before placing both of his hands on his hips.

_I have merely about 14 minutes before they arrive. I yet again the irritation to smoke... I really need to quit thinking so much about smoking every time I think about that._

Hinata groans in self-disappointment, he understands he shouldn't be smoking but the brief relief of reality he gets from it is difficult to just step away from, the similar sensation he felt when doing volleyball. Besides it either that or think back to the morbid past and he undoubtedly does not yearn to remember that or relive the experience. He trembles slightly at the thought of the past, before continuing to stretch for a couple of minutes. He quietly mutters, ”They can't do what they had done any more, there's no need to be concerned about.. Nobody has to learn about the past either.”

_They won't come back, right? They can't..._

He shakes his head before settling back on the bed, and stares towards the window on his right. He softly mutters to himself, ”if they ever did come back... No, no, no they’re rotting away now..” He smiles softly to himself, he couldn't help recall their faces when they were caught after two years worth of enduring, they’d been caught. At least nobody else has to suffer the same sickening fate.

He averts his eyes towards the ticking clock, he hums noticing it was nearing the end of the 14 minutes. 

_I wonder if Kei is alright? I did my best to protect him from their needy hands and clients, but at times I couldn't... Gah! I honestly have to quit thinking about that. They'll be here shortly, I simply have to wait._

Just as he thought, they arrived and were now sitting beside Hinata, who couldn't help but grin. They smiled back before Tsukishima hands him something which was wrapped. ”Oh, Shouyou, Sugawara-san wanted to give these to you before. Dashie happily volunteered to take them to your house.” Tsukishima explains, and Yamaguchi simply nods.

”They didn't question how you knew where I lived?” Hinata inquires clearly in confusion. 

”Ah, they did... Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san hounded me with questions, but I just said we hang out some times.” Yamaguchi pauses, ”Then they started asking me if I've seen you the days you've been gone, Kei-kun happily jumped in with a snarky reply of ’not everyone has time to stop by that shrimpy’s place.’”

Hinata’s face fell, ”I'm sorry you had to lie... If you want... We could tell them the truth?” 

The other two glowed before Yamaguchi says, ”We’d love to if you're okay with that? We don't want you to be upset or anything.” Hinata softly smiled before nodding, before opening the bag to reveal sugar cookies.

”Oh! He gave me sugar cookies, here..” Hinata removed two cookies and give it to the two, smiling before he took a bite and made a sound of joy. ”Delicious!” He whispers before he continues to munch on them, the others laugh fondly before eating their own. 

They chatted about what happened during practice, until Tsukishima recalled something.

”Wait, Shouyou did you receive your phone yet?” Tsukishima asks as he pulls out his own, seeing concerned messages from Kuroo. Hinata replies with a no, and Tsukishima sighs. ”I suppose your friends from Tokyo are starting to get worried.” 

Hinata immediately stops he faced washed with guilt, ”Oh crap... I usually message Kenma daily! He's probably worried why I haven't said anything.” He slaps the side of his cheeks, which earned a small wince from the others.

”Okay, so it seems I’ll be needing one of you to go to my house, get my phone and charger-” 

The door slams open, frightening the three. At the door frame were two out of breath, one with pudding-like hair and the other with bed-like hair. Kenma crouched over, hands on his needs as he utters out, ”Shouyou… a-are you okay!?” Kuroo peeks in to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

”Tsukki? What are you two doing here? What happened to Shrimpy?” He asks, eyeing the two in the chairs.

Hinata speaks up, ”Ah, well these two are actually my childhood friends I selfishly asked them to keep it a secret since in middle school.... there was a terrible rumor about me...” He pauses, his face visibly uneasy, Tsukki places his hand on top of his giving a small squeeze. ”Also you're probably why I'm stuck in a hospital bed... It’s because I fainted during my time in Tokyo.” 

_God, I can't believe I'm lying to them... But I can't explain the truth just yet.. I'm terrified of what they’ll say. And those rumors..._

Kenma notices Hinata’s expression quickly, and carefully pushes himself over to Hinata still slightly exhausted from running over to Hinata’s house, Kuroo following behind after he shuts the door. Kenma utters out, ”Shouyou, it’s alright you don't have to say what honestly happened. I was worried, but at least you're alright presently...” 

Hinata was about to say something but rather smiles, he lets out ”Thank you Kenma, sorry for worrying you both.”

_Thank you for being here and allowing me some time to tell my past._

”The real question is... How did you guys know I was here?” He asks.

”Your mom was home, and told us where you were. She wanted to give you this.” Kuroo says handing over his phone, charger, and his mini traveling sewing kit, which Hinata gladly takes and plugs in the charger to the nearest outlet with the help of Tsukishima.

”Wait did you guys actually run all the way here?” Yamaguchi questions, with a fearful expression. It would have taken almost an half hour to get here by just car.

”No of course not, we took a bus here and then ran all the way here.” Kenma mumbles out, 

_Hinata, whatever happened in the past won't happen now. We’ll protect you._ Kuroo thought.

* * *

Hinata’s mother, Keiko couldn't help a smile that bloomed on her face. 

_My precious son, you've grown to have so many considerable friends just like your father. My Nayuki... Our son’s bright smile reminds me so greatly of you._

Keiko rises from her office chair and gazes at her massive office. The room had consisted of mannequins, drafts pinned to her large bulletin boards which laid on two walls. Her sewing machine on top of her messy desk. She merely moves towards the large window which displayed the vast beautiful town, Keiko gently positions her hand onto the window. 

”It’s hard to constantly be in the spotlight and nobody knowing what I look like, but this is my beloved dream and I'll make nobody knows about the past of my son.” Keiko mumbles before making her way to the exit, fixing her mask off.

_Nobody will know about Hinata Keiko, everyone will be paying attention to my maiden name, Akiko Keiko, the renowned fashion designer of Japan._

With that, she leaves the room with nothing but a straight expression. 

_I wonder how Shouyou is. Natsu should be almost done from the Judo practice... And I'll have enough time to make their favorite dishes for tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiko - respected child  
> Nayuki - Honestly and happiness  
> Akiko - Superior, above, child


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone leaves, he’s left to reassure himself, but that was fine for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: there is bullying and possible use of slurs, please do not read unless you're okay with this, this is just a head’s up.
> 
> Italics: Thoughts  
> Bold: Memories

Keiko and Natsu had arrived at Shouyou’s room, in Keiko’s hands, she held some homemade Katsudon which was plentiful to feed the boys. She wore a happy grin, seeing her son smile so genuinely alongside his friends, _what a magnificent sight_ she thought. Natsu practically couldn't contain her excitement of seeing her brother after not being able to for also 24 hours. Keiko knocked before coming in with a ”Shouyou? Look who I brought along with.” The conversation between the boys immediately ended when the two females entered and Shouyou grinned knowing very well who was with his mother.

”Hello Hinata-san.” Kenma and Kuroo say arising from their seat to bow. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi merely let out with a smile, ”Nice to see you again Keiko-san.”

”My, my, there are too many Hinatas’ in here, just call me Keiko.” She spoke in amusement seeing how formal the two from Tokyo was being. Kenma nods softly, while Kuroo hummed in response before they settle back down to their seats.

Natsu ran to Shouyou and latched herself onto him, she yelled out, ”Nii-chan! I missed you, were you lonely? Nii-chan did you get your phone finally?” She babbled on for a bit, still clutching onto him like he’d disappear, in her defense her brother had disappeared once. Shouyou sweetly smiled and runs his hand through her ginger hair, the others couldn't help their hearts melting from the softness radiating from the siblings. Keiko quietly shuffles over to a table nearby and places down the container, and then notices some luggage in the corner. 

Keiko clears her throat just enough to get their attention, and says ”Kenma and...” ”Oh right I forgot to introduce myself I apologize for that, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro.” Kuroo introduces and places a hand out, she gladly took his hand with a firm grip and grinned. ”Hinata Keiko.” They shook hands before releasing, she pauses before continuing, ”So, Kenma and Kuroo, where will you be staying? The sun is beginning to set already... If you have no place to stay, I’ll gladly let you stay at our home.” She brought her hand up and displayed her watch which read 18:34 (6:34). 

Kenma spoke in a low voice in which was a bit hard to understand from where Keiko stood, ”We were planning to stop by a nearby 24-hour hotel. We wouldn't wish to be bother to you Keiko-san.” Kuroo nods, Yamaguchi whispers something to Tsukishima who shook his head and mutters something back, Yamaguchi in turn grimaced but smiled nonetheless. The blond remained silent, his expression remaining the same as before.

”No, no, no, it's alright, I insist. You guys are friends with my Shou, and you even came from Tokyo to see him this is the least I could do.” Keiko insists, and Natsu had removed herself from her brother’s embrace and agrees with a big grin. Kenma glances to Shouyou who nodded slightly, his hand wrapped around Natsu, and thus he turns to stare at Kuroo, who demonstrated a look of constipation.

_He’ll fuss about being a burden, even if Shouyou said it’d be fine. I rather not make Shouyou worried so I presume going to Keiko-san’s home is the wise option. Why does Shouyou look so bothered though? Perhaps we should stay at a hotel instead... Crap, which would be the right decision that makes everyone happy-_

”I almost forgot, I brought some food!” Keiko utters before grabbing the containers. ”Let’s eat, yeah?” The others quietly nodded before the eldest out of the group started to handout the containers, utensils, and napkins. 

_I'll keep an eye on Shouyou, just in case._ Kenma hums as he was handed one of the containers and utensils. Shouyou wore a tight smile before whispering something into Natsu ear, she nods and sends a soft smile to her brother.

”Thank you for the meal!” They all said before digging in.

* * *

It had been hours since the others left and Shouyou was left alone. He checked his messages and provided information to how he's been and when he’d be returning back to school. He rubs at his eyes tiredly, before facing the clock. 

_I should get to bed..._ And with that he places his phone down and plops his head down. _Right, the lights, silly me._ He slips out of the bed and trudges over to the lights and switches them off before careful walking back to the bed. Once the red-haired male finally plopped down onto his bed, he flutters his eyes closed. It didn't take too long before the male began to fall into slumber.

**Shouyou had just left his classroom as it had been time for lunch. This was the first time in two years since he returned to school, and talked to anyone else besides family, close friends, and his therapist. Of course, his mother hadn't wanted him to return since he only returned to them merely 6 months ago. He begged her until she finally gave in rather. Tsukishima had still been recovering from what had happened but Shouyou was allowed to visit after school to cheer him up.**

**This was his last year before going to middle school.**

**”Hey, look it's the whore!” A boy from his classroom, snickering alongside a girl, Shouyou turned to look if anyone else was around, only to be met with an empty hall besides them. ”My, my, my.... where are you boyfriends? Did the get tired of you already?” The other lets out with a smirk. Shouyou raised a confused brow _my boyfriends?_**

**”Excuse me... What do you mean?” The redhead asks, earning snickers in response.**

**The male smirked, ”What’s so confusing about it? You whored yourself around for two years and probably still are.”**

**Shouyou’s eyes widen, ”W-what? No... It-it’s not like that! I was kid-”**

**”Yeah, you were ’kidnapped’ we all know about it.” She told, ”Didn't you know better than to walk home alone or were you that much of a retard?” She huffs before slowly turning on her heels. ”I pity your parents that have to deal with your stupidity and gay ass, let's go.”**

**”Wait! Please let me explain.” The redhead desperately shouts, which made the pair stop. The male let out an aggravated sigh before saying, ”There’s nothing to explain! We already learned about the story, everyone does. I bet you purposely made yourself look like a sitting duck to get attention, and enjoyed all the things that happened to you.”**

**Soon after they left without a second glance. Shouyou’s eyes watered as his throat grew tight.** **_No, no they're wrong... I didn't want this... Why won't they understand that?_ Shouyou wiped his eyes before walking down the hall. **

_**It’ll be okay... I'll try to explain to them next time.**_ **The redhead determinedly thought before waving at Izumi and Koji with a grin.**

He jolts away and pants a bit. _Why that memory all of a sudden?_ He clutched onto his shirt and attempted to calm himself. _I didn't do it on purpose... It’ll be okay, things are okay now._ His breath gradually began to come to be steady, he softly plops himself down onto the pillow. The memory didn't fade away. It ran itself continuously in his mind. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as his throat tightened barely. 

_Everything is okay now, Shouyou. The rumors won't come back. Focus on something else, your friends came here because they care, they won't leave you because of the past. Even if they did you still have Kei and Tadashi here, they wouldn't do that. Remember Kenma and Kuroo did this because they care._

He searched for his phone in the darkness, and when it was found he turned it on. He stared at the numbers 02:42 and sighs. 

_I rather not sleep... I can't call anyone since it’s late, I'll just play on my phone for a bit, or watch something on YouTube? Just need to do something for about 5 hours, that's easier said than done though._

In the end Shouyou passed out around 4 am hit.

* * *

The redhead yawns, his eyes still closed as he stretched upwards. _I guess I fell asleep, but oh well at least no dreams erm.. Nightmares._ He slowly began to blink away the drowsiness and glanced at the clock, _Hm... It's almost time for mom and Natsu to come here to pick me up, I better freshen up before they arrive._

He hops off the bed and walks towards the bathroom in the room. As he began to do his daily routine, his phone pinged. 

It didn't take long before Shouyou reappears and checks his phone. 

**Best Friends ( ͡❛ ω ͡❛)**

Koji: Shouyou

Izumi: Shou r u awake

Kei: He should be by now, it's 6 am.

Dashie: tsukki he might over sleep yk

Koji: That’s rather rare

Izumi: Tru

Izumi: O right, isn't he supposed to be leaving the hos today? 

Kei: Yeah, he's leaving around 9.

Koji: That’s good to know, Izumi and I are coming over to your house Sho.

Shouyou: morning!

Shouyou: oh really?? :DDDDDD

Izumi: ye around 12. 

Shouyou: okay! you’ll be able to meet some of my friends from Tokyo too!

Kei: Oh God.

Dashie: ???

Kei: That Kuroo guy.  
  
Dashie: oh ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

Kei: What's that suppose to mean??

Izumi: ooOOooOhHhhh does Kei have a crush ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)

Kei: No, he's just a pain in the ass. Kenma would understand alongside Akashi.

Shouyou: this is probably one of the few times i’d understand what you mean

Koji: Is he that bad?

Shouyou: he’s a decent guy but when he calls me shorty I want to knee him.

Izumi: :OOOOOOO

Koji: Izumi why just why

Dashie: i mean this is one of the few Sho would actually fight

Koji: I see...

Koji: Shouyou

Shouyou: I won't fight him or anyone unless I have too!

Izumi: Koji hurry upppp

Koji: Be more patient

Izumi: ( ͡❛ . ͡❛)

Shouyou: kkfkrkekjfjfne 

_Read at 07:49_

Shouyou grins. _I'm so lucky to have you guys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update is extremely late, I've been emotionally drained and overly tired. I might have to into a hiatus due to personal reasons and attending a program placed in the last second...


	6. Home Sweet Home

Shouyou taps onto another chat, and props himself onto a chair.

**Kita-san**

Shouyou: hello Kita-san!

Kita-san: Hello Shouyou.

Kita-san: You could just call me Kita, we’ve been through the worst together so, you don't need to call me Kita-san. 

Shouyou: really? 

Kita-san: I wouldn't have mentioned it if I weren't. 

Shouyou: okay then Kita! 

Shouyou: ah right before I forget could I call you? it's okay if you're busy, i know you're the captain of your team and all

Kita-san: We’re on a break right now from practice, and I don't believe anyone would mind.

Shouyou: i could call you another time, you seem busy right now...

Kita-san: I just asked to be pardoned for a couple more minutes. 

Shouyou: does our weekly calls mean that much to you Kita?

Kita-san: What a stupid question, of course. 

Shouyou: glad both of us feel the same way on this then. 

Shouyou: okay calling! 

_Read at 07:57_

”Hello?” Shouyou cautiously spoke. 

The other’s voice crackled through the phone, ”Hello, Shouyou. How have ya been? I hope yer not causing any trouble.”

The redhead laughs, ”I’m not causing any trouble besides being one for other teams, and I've been alright. How about you, Kita?” 

The other hummed, ”Besides the twin's arguments it’s been fine, I've been good.” 

”That’s good to hear.” The redhead responds, hearing familiar voices in the background. ”I must ask... Are the Miya twins perhaps fighting right now? I think I could hear their voices in the background.” 

Kita sighs. ”Yes.” 

”Guess you gotta go and intervene, call you later?” Shouyou questions. 

Silence. 

”Kita?” He once again questions. 

Once more, silence. 

He started to panicked. ”Hello? You the-” 

”Sorry ’bout that. The problem has been resolved.” Kita responses and shuffling could be heard.

Oddly Shouyou could sense the pouty look from one of the twin's radiating throw his phone and Shouyou just hums as a response. 

The other paused before replying with, ”Ya know Shouyou, I saw yer older sister.” 

”I- is that so? Did she talk to you?” Shouyou cringed when his voice cracked. 

”Nope, though she looked frustrated.” He tells and clicks his tongue. ”I have to go back and practice, I’ll call ya later?” 

”Ah yes, talk to you later Kita.” Shouyou says before the call has ended.   
  
  
  
The redhead placed his phone onto a nearby table and swallowed, he rubs his face.

_She’s in Japan? She won't come back to Miyagi right since she's in Hyogo, right? What if she- Stop thinking about it Shouyou, it’s okay. It’ll be okay, nothing can happen. At least not anymore._

* * *

”-chan! Nii-chan wake up! We’re home.” Natsu shook her brother who laid drowsy on top of their mother’s leather seat. Shouyou hums and attempts to open his eyes. ”Couple more minutes Natsu, Nii-chan needs just a few more minutes to wake up.” Natsu wore an incredulous look, and replies with, ”Nii-chan if you don't wake up right now, your friends will-” 

”I'm up, Nii-chan’s up.” He mutters as he attempts to blink away the exhaustion before exiting the car. Shouyou shuts the car door and walks alongside him as they enter the house. 

Their house wasn't fancy on the outside, it was rather more of a traditional-looking house but had a slightly more look modern look inside. Shouyou walks towards and opens the door leading into a hall which led to the back of the home, and open space to which was the living space on the left and a storage room farther down on the right. The walls had been painted a rather soft muted blue, and there were multiply hung family pictures of their family. He slots off his shoes and places them by a nearby shoe rack, before shutting the door and locking it. 

Natsu tugs at her brother and says, ”Nii-chan, wash up before you meet them! You have drool all over your face.”

Shouyou nods before rubbing his eyes and travels further into the house, he took a turn to the left at the end of the hall and knocks the door before opening it. He steps into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him and locks it, before moving towards the sink. The redhead turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face. He continues to do so a couple more times before facing the mirror. Feeling the droplets roll down his face before turning off the faucet. He swiftly took a close by towel and wiped his face, _I wonder how this bathroom became the most comforting place in this whole household._

”Shouyou?” His mother’s voice muffled throw the door as she knocked. ”I’ll be out in a moment, Mom.” Shouyou answers before fixing the towel back to its old position. Keiko hums before walking away. The redhead focus back onto the mirror and practiced a smile and exited the restroom, he heads towards the living room. 

The redhead shuffles into the living room and noticed Kenma sitting onto a single chair with his phone out. ”Kenma!” He calls out before plopping onto the chair’s arm. The duo haired male paused whatever he had been playing, focusing his attention onto the other and let out, ”Shouyou.” 

”Kenma, I was wondering if you like to meet some of my closes friends? I know you don't really like interacting with other people so you don't have to, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in the slightest.” The redhead says, he felt the anxiousness bubbling inside him as he waits for a response from the older teen. Kenma remained silent before letting out a small ”sure”. Shouyou couldn't help but show his shock before letting out a tiny, ”really?” 

Kenma lets out a sigh, ”Of course, Shouyou. I'd love to meet your close friends.” Shouyou smiles and hugs the other. ”Okay then, sorry for hugging you-” Kenma cuts in, ”It’s fine, you're the only exception.” 

Shouyou laughs, ”I bet Kuroo-san wouldn't be very happy to hear that.” The duo haired male shrugs and move towards the other a bit more. ”Kuroo would be pouty for a couple of hours and go back to his annoying self.” 

”Oh right... Where is Kuroo-san?” The redhead asks. 

The duo haired male mumbles out, ”Playing with your puppy.” 

”My puppy-” He was cut short when Kuroo walks in carrying with his [Kishu](https://imgur.com/a/JlL7o), before placing into Shouyou’s lap. ”Oh hi there Youta, did you miss me?” Shouyou removed his arms from Kenma and pets his adorable dog, who wagged his tail and lets out a please noise.

”And hello to you Kuroo.” Shouyou says, ”I was wondering if you'd like to meet my close friends?” Kenma mumbled out, ”of course he would.” Kuroo just stared at the duo haired male before turning his eyes to the redhead. ”I don't see why not, so sure.” 

The redhead smiled before standing up, holding onto Youta. ”Alrighty then, would you like anything to drink?” The two replied with a mere no. ”Okay then, I'll be right back and get myself some water.” 

Once Shouyou left, Kenma said. ”Hey Kuro.” The said male hummed in response. ”Does Shouyou look slightly happier than yesterday?” 

Kuroo shrugged, ”He could have had a rough day Ken, we can't make any assumptions.” 

”You're right, but why can't I shake off this weird feeling there’s more?” He quietly mumbles to himself, before picking up his phone and unlocking it. 

Natsu suddenly appears, ”Hello Onii-sans, I have to tell you something.” The two stared at the younger with rather a kind look. ”You see, Nii-chan has been through a lot. So, I beg you please don't do anything to cause him harm, please.” She pleads in a desperate tone, clutching both her hands. They both looked at each other before Kenma moves over to Natsu and rest a hand on top of her shoulder. 

”We promise we won't cause any harm to him. Could I ask what happened to him?” 

She shook her head, ”Nii-chan should tell you, it's only right he does it. Please don't say anything to nii-chan about me saying this. I know he'd forgive me but I just had to make sure you-” 

Kuroo spoke up, ”We’d never hurt your Nii-chan we swear on our lives, and we won't tell him a thing you said, Natsu-chan.” Natsu physically untensed and wore a tired smile. 

”If you say so Onii-sans’. I should leave before he comes back, goodbye for now.” Natsu said bowing a bit before leaving. Kenma returned to his seat and frowned. 

Kuroo sighs, ”So I guess there is something wrong.” 

Kenma nods, ”We just don't know what it is yet, but we’ll just have to believe Shouyou will trust us enough to say what his past is.” 

The room became silent as they waited for the other to return. Once Shouyou did alongside his Kishu, he grinned and plops down onto a love seat. He rose a confused and concerned brow at the silence. _I wonder what happened when I left?_

”Is there something wrong?” Shouyou questioned. 

”Ah no, there's nothing wrong, just thinking of a game to play with your friends.” Kuroo fibbed. 

Shouyou nods and says, ”How about Uno?” 

Kenma wore a terrified look, ”No, not that.” 

Shouyou nods, ”Guess we could play 20 questions instead?” He earned nods. 

_They aren't telling the truth about what happened here... But I want to ask them but I think it's better not to... I'll just stick with my gut feeling about it then and not ask._

Shouyou started another conversation in hopes of helping the mood, fortunately, it did and they chatted about whatever the topic had been until the door rung. The redhead jumps out of his seat, ”I’ll answer it.” and practically ran to the door with a large grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youta- great sunlight
> 
> I decide to go on a break for another story and continue with this one for the moment. And my birthday is coming soon, yay. I would have honestly been more excited if I wasn't realizing I had emotional trauma atm, but it's okay.


End file.
